


Don't You Forget About Me - CS

by irontallica666



Series: Music Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers, Simple Minds, True Love's Kiss, dont you forget about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed after the curse in 3x11 "Going Home", where Emma loses her memories of Storybrooke after she crosses the townline. However, it seems like not everything is lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me - CS

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds

 

The curse was coming, they all knew it. Green smoke coming towards the end of the town line, where they stood. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Ruby with her Granny, the 7 dwarves, and finally, Hook. Or, better said, Killian, as she called him now.

Emma and Henry were about to leave, leave Storybrooke, leave the curse… and leave their loved ones.

Emma hated goodbyes. She’s had too many of them in her life. She tried to hide her emotions about leaving this town, these people, but she felt tears coming once she was in Mary Margaret and David’s arms. Her _parents._

After that, she went to say goodbye to Neal, the man she once loved in her life, someone she thought she had a change of staying with. She still loved him, though not in the same way as she did. After Neal she went to Regina, someone she thought she’d never like when she first came here. Now, after a few years, it had changed. She didn’t exactly like Regina, but she understood what Regina had gone through, why she did the things she did.

She wanted to go, get in her car, and leave already, but she was stopped. “That’s quite the vessel you kept there,” Killian said to her, nodding to the yellow bug. She smiled, trying not to cry. “There won’t be a day where I won’t think of you,” he added.

“Good,” she replied. She didn’t know what to say.

“Emma,” he rested his forehead on hers, looking her into her eyes. “Just… don’t forget about me,” he said softly. She nodded, a single tear sliding over her cheek. Then, the moment was over and he walked away.

She sighed, and walked to her car, Henry following her. Before they got in, they both looked behind them once more, their family, friends, everyone she cared about.. she’d save them. She didn’t know how yet, but she wouldn’t leave them again.

They drove away without looking in the mirror.

***

**One year later**

“Mom, are you going somewhere?” Henry asked. Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

“Why are you asking?”

“Well, it is morning and you are _not_ in your pajama’s,” he simply said. Okay, he had a good point.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I have a free day today, so I thought I’d go to Walsh first and when you get out of school we could go to the movies or something and grab a dinner after that. You in for that?”

“Movies and dinner? Always.” Henry grinned. “I’m going to school, bye mom. Have fun with Walsh!”

She wanted to reply, but he had run off already. She smiled, her life was actually going great. She had a son, a boyfriend (she still shivered at the word) whom she loved, a house, a job.. it was almost too good.

As if on cue, she ripped her jacket when she walked to the door. She made a mental note to fix the wall and went back to her room to grab something else. Once she opened her closet, her eye fell onto the red jacket, her favorite. She shrugged it on, and loved the way the leather fitted on her body.

***

When she sat in the car after a great day with Walsh, she let her head rest against the headrest. She was about to doze off, they’d gotten to the mall, baked an apple pie, watched a few episodes of her favorite TV show she was getting him into, when she heard a certain line on the radio.

_Don’t you forget about me_

Suddenly, Emma was right awake. “Wait,” she said.

_Don’t don’t don’t dont_

“Emma? What’s wrong?” Walsh asked her, concerned.

_Don’t you forget about me_

“Can you turn up the radio?” She was sure she recognized that line.

_A flash of black leather in front of her eyes_

“Wait, what?” Walsh was really confused now. “Why?”

Before he could ask further, Emma decided to do it herself.

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down do-_

“Emma, what is wrong?” Walsh had turned down the radio and stopped the car on the side of the road. He was seriously worried, and Emma decided to just let it go.

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry, I just.. I thought I recognized the song but I don’t,” she explained. It wasn’t really that much of an explanation for her behavior, and so thought Walsh.

“That doesn’t explain it,” he said. “Was this song connected to someone?”

She thought about it for a second. “No,” she then decided. “I’m sorry, Walsh. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

Luckily, he didn’t ask her more about it and she didn’t think of it for the rest of the day.

In fact, she didn’t think about it until it was raining and she sat in the window, looking outside.

_A black mop of hair, drowned in the rain_

Where did those things come from? Were they memories? Who was this person? She remembered a bit of the lyrics, and decided to search it up.

_Don’t you try to pretend_

_It’s my feeling we’ll win in the end_

_I won’t harm your touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Don’t you forget about me_

For the whole song, she cracked her head over where she could have heard it, but after 3 times, she just decided to give up and start dinner.

***

That night, she had a dream. A dream that started with the song playing, and when she woke up, sweaty and heavy breathing, the only thing she remembered was the dark-haired person.

She tried to shake it off the next few days by making herself busy at the Sherriff’s station and spending time with Walsh. It seemed to work, because she didn’t have any weird dreams.

***

“Emma Swan,” Walsh said, dropping to one knee.

 _Oh no, this was not happening,_ she thought.

Except, it was.

_Please, something, someone, anything, save me_

Suddenly a hard knocking was heard on the door, and Walsh looked annoyed into the direction of it.

 _Thank god,_ Emma thought. “I’m sorry, I have to get this, it may be important,” she tried to look as if it had annoyed her too, but it probably wasn’t very believable.

However, when she opened the door, she didn’t know if she should be happy with the distraction, because right there, in front of her…

“Swan,” his mouth curled up in a smile. The dark-haired man. And stranger or not, he was _hot._

“Excuse me?” Walsh suddenly said. “Who are _you?_ And why are you dressed so ridiculous? _”_

Emma had totally forgotten Walsh had been there, _proposing to her,_ being so busy staring at this leather dressed stranger that stood in front of her. He wore leather jeans, pointy shoes, and a big leather coat, which stood open, revealing a black, really low shirt and _damn,_ she had never been one to be attracted to someone’s chest hair, but this man was about to change that.

“Yeah, you don’t know me, but _she_ does,” the man said, mind she say, in a _delicious_ accent, pointing his hook to Emma.

Wait, _what? Hook?_

Before she could even check if she had seen it right, Walsh interrupted her thoughts.

“Well, I hope it can wait, because I was doing something here, and I don’t like to be interrupted, so if you have a moment,” and he already was closing the door in the man’s face.

“Wait, I can explain!” the man said, putting his shoe between the door and the door post. “let me say one thing and then I’ll leave. I’ll take my changes, only one sentence,” he said, looking at the ring box in Walsh’s hands.

“Emma, are you okay with this?” Walsh asked her. “Emma?”

“What? Oh yeah, sure,” she said, almost blushing by the fact that she had been so intrigued by the stranger. Even though, it didn’t feel like he was a stranger, _at all._

“Okay,” Walsh told him. _“One sentence.”_

The man nodded, but he didn’t look too sure of himself. He was silent for a few seconds, swallowed, took two steps closer to Emma, and took her hand in his. And yes, she had been right, the other hand… well, it was simply replaced by a hook.

“Swan,” the man said, and she needed to remember her boyfriend of eight months was literally in the middle of a proposal and she stood here, swooning over a stranger’s accent.

He took another step closer, and she felt Walsh beside her stiffening, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It all felt too real, as if he had always been that close to her.

“Swan,” he said again, looking her into the eyes, which were incredibly blue, she realized. _“Don’t you forget about me.”_

Wait, _what?_

As if it was magic, suddenly an overwhelming feeling hit her. She closed her eyes and saw the same dark-haired man, tied to a tree, on a boat, in.. _Neverland?_ Kissing her..? the last thing she saw before she opened her eyes was him, looking into her eyes and saying the same line as in the song, the same line she’s had stuck in her head since she heard it for the first time.

And then she realized it. It _was_ magic.

“Swan?” he said.

“Emma?!” Walsh said.

She stood there, eyes wide open, still clutching his hand, she hadn’t even realized how painful it must be for him, but she couldn’t let go, still looking at him.

_“Killian?!”_

Before Walsh could even say anything, her arms were on Killain’s neck, her face buried in his shoulder, taking in his all too familiar scent of sea and something else. She felt one arm slide around her waist, the other hand in her hair, and his low whisper in her ear. _“Swan.”_

“Okay, if I may ask,” Walsh sounded really annoyed now. “What the _hell_ is going on here?”

“Oh bloody hell,” Killian muttered before untangling himself from Emma, but still holding her. “This here, mate, is someone who needs to help me save her family and-”

Before he could even continue, Walsh interrupted him. “First of all, I’m not your _mate,”_ he spat. “Secondly, I _know_ who she is, and third, must you _always_ ruin _everything?_ I almost had her, you, you- _pirate!”_

Now, Emma was the one to be confused. _Almost had her?_ Pirate? He knew? “Who. Are. You.” She demanded, pissed off. He had been lying to her for _months?_

“Yeah, well, doesn’t that surprise you? You thought I was just as innocent as I looked? Oh you poor naïve soul, if only I were. Too bad for you, I have to go right now, I have business to attend to. Good luck with your _pirate,_ and I’m _sure_ he’ll gladly explain who I am,” and with that Walsh, or whoever it was, vanished into the air, leaving Emma beyond speechless.

“So…” she said after a few minutes of complete silence. “I guess we’ll have to pack our bags and- oh! Henry!” she realized.

“No worries, love,” Killian assured her. “I have memory potion in case it didn’t work. Luckily, it did, and we can give the potion to Henry. I bet that lass will be eager to sail with me again,” he smiled. “And, I have quite some stories to tell, and I bet you do too.”

“I do,” Emma said, laughing when she realized how ironic that sounded. It was nice, having Killian here, next to her.

“Before we leave and all, I do have one question though,” he said, sounding pretty serious.

“Sure, shoot,” Emma replied. How bad could it be after what she’d just witnessed?

“Were you…” he didn’t even have to finish his sentence.

“No,” she told him firmly. “I liked him, hell I thought I loved him, but I wasn’t ever planning on saying yes, _ever.”_

The kiss they shared after her answer was emotional, heated, but most of all, and most importantly, _loving._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you liked it! ^^


End file.
